Buying Guide -- What to spend your money on.
Buying Guide -- Guidelines on how to spend your credits and money. Eliminate is all about earning credits, upgrading and then repeating this cycle. There is no way you can keep up with all the credits needed for all your gear. It will take about 50+ levels to max out all your gear. This guide will help you make better decisions on purchases. We've tried out all the gear and created this guide to give you an idea of what each suir of armor/weapon is like. So remember, spend your credits well and consult this page for info before buying something. Upgrade and buy essential items. It just might save you a lot of credits. *Note: all this is opinion, and life experienced based, if a item doesn't fit your play style or you disagree with something on the page, you don't have to buy it, nor purchase it. *Buy and upgrade gear to suit your playing style. Purchasing Power Cells: Most experienced players will buy power cells becuase they can play more credit-paying games and in return buy better gear and they don't want to wait for energy recharges. If you want to purchase power cells it's completely up to you, but just remember that the more you pay the more powercells per dollar you get. * All purchases are done via in-app purchase. You must have a iTunes account set up to procede to your purchase. * Each game costs 4 power cells or 1 charge (Temporarily 2 power cells per charge due to Moco-Shift) UPDATE: Currently matches are placed at 2 power cells a charge. please note this is decided by Ngmoco, and can change by their word. Jan 2 2011 * You can still play online games without energy, you just won't earn credits * Power cells aren't energy until you convert them. Example purchases: *$1 - 20 power cells - 20 cells per dollar - 5 games *$2 - 45 power cells - 22.5 cells per dollar - 11.25 games *$5 - 120 power cells - 24 cells per dollar - 30 games *$12 - 310 power cells - 25.8 cells per dollar - 77.5 games *$30 - 975 power cells - 32.5 cells per dollar - 243.75 games Power Cell Conversion Rates In trying to decide on the conversion rate of power cells and if they should be converted directly to credit or if you could use them to play and be fairly certain that you would come out on top. :'' * Not accounting for the 10 cells leftover, which brings the price down more.'' Now, it takes 6 cells for a full recharge giving you 3 games and let's say you earn 40 credits on average per game. This means that you can get 120 credits on 12 cells, it costs you roughly $0.53 for those 12 cells at the $1.99 credit purchase. :$0.53 = 120 credits and 0 cells leftover. About $0.44 per 100 credits. (And you get to play!) Don't forget that using your cells to buy credit without playing won't count to make you rank up, but playing with those will make you rank up and you will be able to purchase more powerfull stuff with a new rank. From Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forumsjshank of Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forums. "Power Cells - Cost and Conversion" Armor: *Star ratings are out of 5 *All stats are relative to standard: Example -DEF would mean the same defense as the standard armor as the standard armor comes with a stat of -DEF. *These are just brief explanations, refer to the individual pages of each armor for further insight. Airborne Armor: 225c - 4 stars - Recommended: Good armor, depends on player: watch out for the jump because you'll float at the top *Stats: ++Jump, +Speed, -Defense *Highest jump stat in the game, which is handy in dodging players in general, but especially the Beserker Shield and also reaching players while you have the powerup (for instance, in Onrail, if someone picks up the Beserker Shield, most players will take the lift on the opposite end and stay there. The Airborne armor can jump onto this overhead pass when fully upgraded, trapping the other player). *Not ideal for close combat due to its reduced defense. *Fitting weapons are Rocket Launchers/Titan/Hellfire. Handy in dodging players with the Beserker Shield and also getting to players while you have it active *Recommended to skilled players who are good at dodging bullets Assault Armor: 500c - 4 stars - Recommended: Yes; also a highly used armor aside from Infiltrator *Stats: +Defense, +Targeting, -Speed, -Jump *Ideal for those who like close combat, stands in between the Infantry and Tanker armors. *It has more targeting than the tanker (+18 to the Tanker's +16) but +4 less in shielding. *Any weapon is suitable for this armor, and it can stand well if you are Beserker camping. Exoquatic Armor: 300c - 3 stars - Recommended: Good armor, Cheap and early, Armor focused fully on mobility in every environment. *Stats: ------Aquatics, +Speed +Jump *NOTE: It has been confirmed by multiple sources that the corrects stats are ++SWM +JMP +SPD. Please do not change them! *A well rounded armor that is ideal for maps with water and players who prefer to have optimal shielding/speed ratio *In water you travel as fast as a regular person would on the ground, and this armor has air tanks, meaning you will not drown or run out of breath underwater. *Also has no negative base stats, which is good for players who want a fast armor without a -DEF on it *Useful with any weapon, but usually is favorable with high damage weapons due to average targeting(+16). *Great for mobility and moderatly high defence. Comes with targeting and overall stats are great *Good for looting other people because when you shake the armor quadruples the amount of gellapoints you get. Infantry Armor: 400c - 4 stars - Recommended: Good armor, Depends on Player; Assault is generally a more viable choice *Stats: +Defense, (+Jump), -Speed *Good armor for low-level players looking for a little more armor. *It has a higher jump stat than normal (+64 when fully upgraded) which can help in dodging. *Just like the Assault, it is handy with any weapon although it is average in Targeting. Infiltrator Armor: 250c - 5 stars; Recommended: Excellent Armor; Used by pro players *Stats: ++Speed, +Targeting, -Defense *Great for anyone interested in dodging who isn't too friendly with the jump button or likes to rush players. *The speed allows for a quick run to a health recharge if you're about to die, or to pop in and steal some credit drops. *Possible weapon fits with this armor or plasma cannon/dualcannon or the hurricane to close in on players quickly where the inaccuracy will not matter. *Many highly skilled players use this armor with the sprinter mod because fast targets are difficult to hit (make sure you know how to control yourself at a hugh speed). This is recommended with the unseen protector when you get enough recruits to make up for the low sheilding Sentry Armor: 350c - 3 stars - Recommended: Good armor *Stats: +Cloaking, +Targeting, -Powerup *Has higher shielding than the sniper but less cloaking and targeting. *Any weapon is suitable for this armor, but sniping may be a bit hard with a lower cloaking stat. *You may get away sometimes if players are rushing past, but don't count on it. *Similar to the exoquatic as is has no negatives. Cloak is a useful add on so a well rounded armor. *Beware though, cloaking only hides your armor, your weapon is still clear. The cloaking only works if you are standing still. Sniper Armor: 330c - 4.5 stars - Recommended: Excellent armor; The targeting greatly improves damage (+24) * Stats: ++Cloaking, ++Targeting, +Aquatics, -Defense, -Powerup *Has the highest targeting stat of all armors, meaning it will deal more damage than anything else and it's cloaking is enough to make you invisible (except for your weapon). *Cloaking only works if you are standing still. *Any weapon is suitable for this armor, but generally the Vaporizer or Auto-rifle/Mag-rail are the best. Standard Armor: 0c - 1 star at low levels, 3 at higher levels - Recommended: Okay armor; Upgrades are very expensive *Stats: None, but has -Def *The basic armor with no pros but reduced defense (although not stated). *It is recommended to move on to a different armor as it is very expensive to upkeep. *Generally, the Exoquatic or Sentry armors are a better choice if you want no cons as they at least have pros. *There are no specific weapon recommendations for this armor. Tanker Armor: 600c - 3.5 stars - Recommended: Okay armor; Immense shielding, but also immensely slow *Stats: ++Defense, +Targeting, --Speed, -Jump *Incredibly tough armor that can even withstand the Beserker Shield with shielding upgrades, but is very slow. With great shielding, it is good for camping. *An unofficial downside is the position of the head, being so close to the body it is easier to get headshots on, its large body makes you an easy target in general. *It is strongly recommended to have a Gravity Hook as your secondary weapon. Works will with any primary weapon. *Using the sprinter mod with this armor helps greatly because it is so slow. Offworlder Armor (Limited time): 370c - 3 stars - Recommended: Slightly, fast with heavy armor and very expensive to upgrade (15000 credits total) *Stats: +Jump, +Defense *It is very slow and the jump isn't high enough to get anywhere. *The stat trade-offs isn't good and it's shielding is only +32. *It is also very expensive to upgrade, costing a total of 15000 credits. *This armor is considered the worst in the game. Albatross Armor (Limited time) 350c - 4.5 stars - Recommended: Yes; Cross between the infiltrator and airborne armors *Stats: ++Jump, ++Speed, - Def (it's targeting is "adequate" and is rumored to be +18 or +20) *A very agile armor, having a high speed and jump, it is able to jump long distances. *Depending on it's targeting, it may be one of the best armors stat wise. Will perform better at levels 50 and above, where the damage of the Pro Series Weapons make up for the unknown targeting stat. *It is very expensive to upgrade and upgrades are also stretched past rank 50. Armor Prototypes: Medium recommeded. Even though you can get stats higher than available for your rank, it is a real credit waster, unless you want to multiclass. They are okay for people around halfway thought the game. But if you really like a armor type, buy one and upgrade it yourself. Armor Upgrades: You should upgrade all aspects of your armor but some armor upgrades are more important than others. Upgrade the essential categories first (in order below) then other later. *'Shielding' (DEF) - Essential for any armor not just -DEF ones. Rush strategy will work well if you cannot stand a battle. *''Targeting (TS)'' - Not many understand the importance of this upgrade, it improves damage by a percentage. *''Speed (SPD) ''- Increased movement speed allows for better escaping and dodging. *'Jump' (JMP) - Not especially needed but is helpful in different situations. You can reduce splash damage or stops headshots or even get away faster. Useful for Airborne armor as it can reach places with fully upgraded jump. *'Powerup' '- Increased duration of powerups is useful because you can make the powerup count even more if you have it longer. Does not affect Beserker Shield. *'Cloaking (CLO) - Only available for Sniper and Sentry, only works when stationary and does not include your gun. Makes a Sniper invisible and partial on Sentry. *'Aquatics' (SWM) - Not very useful because there are only a few maps with water and you can use the Gravity Hook in water. Speed also affects swim speed. Weapons: *You should be upgrading everything on a weapon (except for zoom) but there is a order of upgrades for certain weapons. *These are just brief explanations, you should look at the individual page of each weapon for further insight. AUTO-RIFLE - 3.5/5 Firing Speed: 5/5 Damage: 1.5/5, 3/5 for headshots Accuracy: 4.5/5 Clip Duration: 3.5/5 Specials: Headshot capability for 2x damage Overview: Generally a great weapon as it can fire fast and headshot, dealing 2x the damage. It is quite weak so be sure to use headshots. Able to deflect Antimatter Jet/Devestator rounds. PLASMA CANNON - 3/5 in the beginning, 2/5 for higher levels Firing Speed: 3/5 Damage: 2/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Clip Duration: 3.5/5 Specials: Fires 4 shots at once as one round, but not very accurately Overview: The shotgun of the game, firing 4 nodes in one round. Generally used in the beginning, but later on, it is better to switch to another weapon. Better used with fast armor as it is weak unless all 4 shots hit. ANTIMATTER JET - 3/5 Firing Speed: 3/5 Damage: 3/5 Accuracy: 3.5/5 (fire-hit delay and range limit) Clip Duration: 3/5 Specials: The energy balls that you shoot bounce off walls Overview: Great weapon for camping and closed maps because you can bounce the bullets. Do not use this with fast armors as you can run into your own bullets, you should also watch we're you're shooting, the bullets may come back at you. Not recommended for long ranges as the bullets travel slowly. ROCKET LAUNCHER - 3/5 Firing Speed: 4.25/5 Damage: 3.25/5 Accuracy: 3/5 (fire-hit delay) Clip Duration: 1.5/5 Specials: Splash damage Overview: Has a very high rate of fire but only 5 rockets when fully upgraded, so you can spray your clip over the place. Do not rely on direct hits unless you have cornered someone or you know how to use this weapon effectively and herd them. The splash damage is weak after an update. Generally better used with the Airborne armor, but fine with any armor if you can use it good. VAPORIZER - 4.5/5 Firing Speed: 4/5 Damage: 4.25/5 Accuracy: 4/5 (charge-fire delay) Clip Duration: 3/5 Specials: Leaves no body behind, so don't use the weapon if you loot for credits. Overview: A very strong weapon but it requires practice to aim with as the gun takes a little time before it fires a shot. You need to aim slightly ahead of a player, the cursor must not be red. Although very strong, it is considerable not to use it as a sniper as it gives you away very easily if you're sniping. 'GRAVITY HOOK' Firing Speed: 2.5/5 Damage:2.5/5 Accuracy: 4.5/5 (range limit) Clip Duration: Unlimited hooks, grapples you to where the shot is fired at(unless it's a player) Specials: only weapon you can use simultaneously in the game. Meaning that you can shoot while you are hanging from a wall. Overview: This is a good secondary weapon. Be sure to upgrade range and refire rate when you purchase this weapon. It is really good for getting from place to place (good for tankers),you can run from beserker sheilds, and hide and shoot. It is not a good weapon due to it's low damage, but it is possible to kill someone with it if you hit them directly about 3-5 times. Mag-rail Jr./Pro - 3/5 for Jr., 5/5 for Pro Firing Speed: 3.5/5 Damage: 2.5/5, 4.75/5 for headshots Accuracy: 4.5/5 Clip Duration: 4.5/5 Specials: Headshot capability for 2x damage Overview: Considered the best weapon in the game currently. Essentially a slower firing Auto-Rifle with more damage, although it is still quite weak with anything other than a headshot. This weapon also has the advantage of being able to deflect Antimatter Jet/Devestator rounds. Devestator Jr./Pro (Limited Time) - 3/5 for Jr., 3.5/5 for Pro Firing Speed: 3/5 Damage: 3/5 Accuracy: 3.5/5 (fire-hit delay and range limit) Clip Duration: 3/5 Specials: Can bounce of walls Overview: A variation of the Antimatter Jet with less ammo and rate of fire (?) for more damage. Good for camping and closed maps because you can bounce the bullets. Do not use this with fast armors as you can run into your own bullets, you should also watch we're you're shooting, the bullets may come back at you. Not recommended for long ranges as the bullets travel slowly. The Antimatter Jet is a better choice. Titan Jr./Pro (Limited Time) - 3/5 Firing Speed: 2/5 Damage: 4.5/5 Accuracy: 3/5 (fire-hit delay) Clip Duration: 4/5 (fires slowly and low ammo capacity) Specials: Splash damage and big knock back Overview: A much more powerful (over 2x more) rocket launcher at the cost of 1 rocket and a much slower rate of fire. The splash radius is smaller than the normal rocket launcher but knocks players quite a distance. It is extremely powerful, a direct hit can shave off up to 3/4 of a player's life, but requires very good aiming ahead to hit them with such a slow rate of fire. It is a one hit kill with the damage amp on, and the splash damage sends players flying as high as the roof of lift. Hurricane Jr./Pro (Limited Time) - 3.8/5 Firing Speed: 5/5 Damage: 2/5 (but is made up by the rate of fire) Accuracy: 3/5 (the bullets spray all over) Clip Duration: 2.5/5 (has a lot of ammo, but the rate of fire makes up for it) Specials: Headshot capability, but don't count on it unless you're up close Overview: A very high rate of fire makes up for the damage, but because of the inaccuracy, you need to get as close as you can to your opponent. The clip size is massive so you can keep firing while you charge your opponents but keep your aim on their body (bigger target) and move your aim to their head when you are up close. This weapon kills even faster than the mag-rail when up close and absolutely shreds everything with a damage amp. Dualcannon Jr./Pro (Limited Time) - 3.5/5 Firing Speed: 4.5/5 Damage: 4/5 (but there isn't a high chance of landing all 4 shots) Accuracy: 3/5 (The 4 shots spread greatly, for close quarters) Clip Duration: 1.5/5 (Rapid fires with only 2 - 4 shots) Specials: 4 shots in 1 Overview: A Plasma Cannon with a greatly reduced clip (2 for Jr., 3 for Pro) but rapid fires all the shots right after each other. It also has greatly increased damage. Just like the plasma cannon, you need to get up close to an opponent and get all 4 shots on them. 2 full shots is enough to kill anyone, 1 with a damage amp possibly. Although you should be upgrading everything but zoom, reload is extremely important on this gun. HellFire Jr./Pro (Limited Time) -''' 3/5 for Jr., 4.5 for the Pro Firing Speed: 1/5 Damage: 5/5 Accuracy: 3.5/5 (fires in an arc and fire-hit delay but the large splash range compensates) Clip Duration: 3.5/5 (Slowest rate of fire of all guns and low ammo capacity) Specials: Massive splash damage with a large range Overview: The most powerful weapon in the game even from scratch, with +98 base damage for the pro version. Can fling players around quiet easily and the splash damage is quite high. With a damage amplifier, it's a one hit kill and the splash range and damage becomes insane. The drawback to all this power is the range of it's grenades because it fires in a steep arc. FUN TIP: Want to piss off a dude running for credits, a powerup, or a present in Co-Op? One handy-dandy shot from the HellFire will send them flying and let you reap the reward! Also works fantastically on Berserker Shield chargers. One direct hit doesn't do any damage, but knocks them back enough so you can run away, yelling "SCORE!" in your head. It'll leave them throwing the iPod Touch / iPhone at the TV (so to speak)! ''' Ripper Jr./Pro - 3/5 for jr, 5/5 for pro Firing speed:5/5 Damage:2.5/5 4.5/5 for headshots Accuracy: 4/5 Clip duration:1/5 (fires in quick bursts) Specials: Can fire entire clip in a short time Overview: The ripper pro can be the most powerful weapon in the game. A experienced ripper user can kill any other player before they even realize what happened. The ripper is extremely deadly once the 6 bullet is unlocked at lv 70 and can kill any armor with one burst (with headshots). Paired up with a armor with a good targeting stat, the ripper can be a beast. Stinger Jr./Pro -1/5 for jr, 3/5 for Pro Firing speed:3/5 Damage:3/5, 1/5 for splash Accuracy: 4/5 Clip duration:3/5 Specials: Very good with direct hits. Overview: The Stinger is commonly called the worst weapon in in the game. However, it is not that bad. Direct hits are very important with this weapon, as the splash damage is minimal. Works well in hallways. Longshot Jr./Pro -3/5 for jr, 3.5/5 for Pro Firing speed:1/5 Damage: 5/5 Accuracy: 5/5 Clip duration:1/5 (each bullets feels like its own clip) Specials: Usually a one hit kill with a headshot Overview: The Longshot is the games first true sniper rifle. It has a damage and reload stat comparable to the Hellfire, however, it is much more accurate, has almost no fire-hit delay, no splash, and a much slower rate of fire. It can also be used as an assault rife, as it can kill faster with really good aim. Weapon Prototypes: *'Mag-rail' is an excellent weapon for all levels. It's above average damage make it extremely deadly. It comes in levels 1-10. Level 1 does about 5 damage and level 10 doing 14. This is an incredible deal for the price it is offered at. Prices range from around 90-110c. Users will notice longer reload and refire rate than regular Auto-rifle's when using this weapon. Expires after 6 complete matches. The Mag-Rail Pro (permanent version) becomes more profitable after about 240 games. This number becomes even greater if you upgrade your Mag-Rail Pro. In the higher levels Mail-rail Proto can be the deadliest weapon doing 24 damage (Close to fully upgraded Plasma Cannon) and exceeding the firing rate of even auto-rifle greatly. Great for using as a sniper weapon when cloaked to assault someone. *'Dualcannon Proto' A highly powered plasma cannon. A mediocre choice. Better in the lower levels, but it isn't as popular as the mag-rail. The weapon does 50 damage more than a regular plasma cannon of that level. The disadvantages of it are that you get two shots before you have to reload, and the refire rate is slow. Price is about 90-110c. Expires after 6 complete matches. Never used when going into higher skill levels (7000+). Weapon upgrades: Some weapon upgrades are more importent than others. Upgrade the essential categories first, then others later. *Damage - Vital to anyone using close quarters combat or the Auto-Rifle. Without good damage, kiss your chances of winning bye-bye. *Rate of fire (refire rate) - Important on all weapons besides vaporizer as it already has kickass speed. Still, the refire rate difference is still visible from a low-rank vaporizer to a high-rank vaporizer. *Clip size - As mentioned above, the crazy vaporizer speed means you need more clip size. Important to all weapons to minimize reloads. Don't upgrade reload if you have high clip size unless you have a tendency to chomp up bullets. *Reload - Very important as being attacked while reloading is dangerous, you need to have it done quickly. *Zoom - Useless except for Rifle users, as the weapon's accuracy and headshot ability make it vital to shoot for the head. Snipers can also profit from this upgrade, fine-tuning their aim against far-away opponents. Other Store Items: Skins Don't buy early in the game. You can buy one later in the game when you have better armour and more credits. Be sure you like the color or pattern on the skin before you buy it. You don't want to spend a lot of credits on a skin then realize it looks terrible. Skins can be picked up in co-op as well- Green cases have the prototype skins. Gold cases have skins under 1000c Purple cases have skins over 1000c Power cells for Credits: For People with a lot of money. The deals they offer are complete . You can easily earn more credits than they offer by playing your self. If you are very important and you have a lot of money, than this may be a okay choice for you. Not recommended in general. Remember the more powercells you spend for credits the higher the credits to powercells ratio. Armor Enhancements: *AquaSpeed - improves swim speed by 70%, applies to all armors but standard. - not recommended due to low chance of water maps. Equiped with lvl 10 exoquatic, u have around 140 swim and with accelerator 180 *Sprinter - improves speed by 28%, applies to all armors but standard. - recommended to all armors but mostly Infiltrator and Tanker. *Jumper - improves jump height by 35% - applies to all armors but standard. - recommended to mostly airbornes armor. With lvl 10 airbourne, you have 120 jump *8 matches cost: 240c - 30c per game *4 matches cost: 160c - 40c per game References Category:Strategy